1. The Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to systems and methods for displaying images on a mobile or wireless device. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for displaying customized wallpaper on a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in technology have resulted in a proliferation of electronic devices. Cellular telephones, for example, have become an integral part of people's lives. Cellular telephones, and other wireless devices, improve each year and today, cellular telephones with large, colorful displays can be easily obtained.
The ability to display colorful images has led people to customize the screens of their own devices. Many people, for example, put an image known as a wallpaper on the display of their cellular telephone. Wallpaper images are thus displayed on the screen and provide a background scene to the user.
Displaying an image on a cellular telephone is not a simple task for several reasons. For example, cellular telephones are made in a wide variety of models by many different manufacturers. As a result, different models tend to have display screens of different sizes, color capabilities, image format, and resolutions. Simply downloading a wallpaper image to a cellular telephone is not likely to result in a properly displayed wallpaper image. The wallpaper image may not fit properly on the display of the cellular telephone, for example. In addition, the image may be distorted to fill the entire display and result in an unsatisfactory wallpaper image. Alternatively, the image may leave portions of the screen that are not filled.
The problems associated with wallpaper images are further complicated when a user desires to customize the wallpaper images. Allowing a user to type in text that is simply displayed with the wallpaper image does not produce a professional result. There is no guarantee, for example, that the text is placed in the best location on the wallpaper image. Further, the text may not look as if it is part of the image. Instead, the text often looks as though someone pasted the text on top of the image. There is therefore a need in the art for improved customization of images.